Look How High We Can Fly
by Spirit Ella
Summary: The princess of Meribella decides to sing a song for the only one who can bear how childish and playful she is. Tori/Liam songfic


_(A/N: After two fanfics about Keira/Crider, I'll give you a break with a Tori/Liam one. I know I was supposed to write this fanfic after seeing the movie, but since I basically know everything about it and the 6-minutes sneak peek is just too epic, here it is! A romance/humor post-movie fanfic! Hope you'll like it. Tori will sing a song that Keira sings in the movie when she's disguised as her.)_

* * *

"Hey there, what do you want?" Tori greeted Liam, who was standing out of the door of her room

"Wow, that's rude..." Liam chuckled

"Sorry, I just don't feel like behaving like a princess right now" Tori started to laugh "You do know it's probably the most boring thing ever, I tell you that every time you come"

"Wanna go for a walk in the royal garden?" Liam asked, smiling at the princess that was lying lazily on her huge and soft bed

"Mmm... yeah, okay" Tori smiled back at him "Let me take my guitar" she stood up and grasped one of her favorite guitars, signed by Keira of course. It was pink and sparkly, and with a big fuchsia heart.

"What's that for?"

"To beat you on your head if you even mention marriage" Tori said ironically, winking playfully at Liam "C'mon, what does a person usually do with a guitar?"

"Uh... play it?" Liam asked, looking at Tori with a smirk

"It wasn't that difficult..." Tori kissed him on his cheek, making him blush. When would she ever give him a real kiss? "You're such an idiot sometimes..."

"Ah, thanks a lot..." Liam pretended to be offended, but of course Tori didn't buy it

"You're welcome" she grasped his wrist and dragged him out of her room, heading towards the stairs

When they finally reached the royal gardens, Tori carelessly sat on the grass and began playing her guitar, singing

_I lost myself today_

_All work no time to play_

_I'm holding on to what I know_

_Then this discovery_

_Blindfolded I could see_

_I'm catchin' on by letting go_

_And now I'm rising up_

_No coming down_

_So hang on for the ride..._

"Keira taught me this song... she sang it to Meredith and Trevi, but I'm singing it for you, so feel honored" Tori winked at Liam

_Look how high we can fly_

_Look how high we can fly_

_We can see everything_

_From up here in the sky_

_We've got the perfect view_

_Together me and you_

_Look how high we can fly..._

"Okay... thanks" Liam laughed, sitting beside Tori "What else should I say?"

"Nothing else. Just shut up and enjoy the song"

_Words come so easily_

_Hard to believe it's me_

_With every breath the feeling grows_

_Take time to make time stop_

_Unplug, turn off the clock_

_The less you try, the more it flows_

_I keep on rising up_

_No coming down_

_So hang on for the ride..._

_Oh..._

_Look how high we can fly_

_Look how high we can fly_

_We can see everything_

_From up here in the sky_

_We've got the perfect view_

_Together me and you_

_Look how high we can fly_

_Oh yeah..._

"This part is great, listen carefully" Tori informed

"I'm already listening carefully... you're so pretty when you sing"

"Whoa, thanks Liam!" Tori chuckled "We'll talk later. Now let me finish the song, okay?"

"As you wish, Your Royal Highness" Liam replied, Tori rolled her eyes and started to sing again

_I don't need to live in a fancy castle_

_Oh no_

_That isn't where I should be_

_Open up my heart and where it leads I'll follow_

_Out there where I can be free_

_Look how high we can fly_

_Look how high we can fly_

_We can see everything_

_From up here in the sky_

_Look how high we can fly_

_Look how high we can fly_

_We can surf on the wind_

_So completely alive_

_There's nothing we can do_

_Together me and you_

_Look how high we can fly_

_Look how high we can fly_

_Look how high we can fly_

_Look how high we can fly_

Liam wrapped his left arm around Tori and gave her a kiss on her cheek "I love this song, you sing it so wonderfully" Tori smiled, embarassed, and finished the song

_Look how high we can fly..._

"Thanks... why are you being so sweet now? What do you have in your mind?" Tori asked; Liam went closer to her and started to kiss her on her lips, leaving her speechless.

She deepened the kiss, making him gasp, and pulled him down onto the grass with her. When they broke apart, both breathless, Liam spoke

"Princess Victoria Bethany Evangeline Renée, will you marry me?"

"Ugh, let me take my guitar..."

Liam froze, and looked up at Tori, who was sitting and glancing at him with a smirk. He had to admit that he was indeed a little scared she would've hit him on his head for real, knowing her character and all, but instead she just leaned down and kissed him again.

"Yes, I will" Tori smiled "I'm just so tired of being single, and Meredith and Trevi will love to know their big sister is getting married. Oh, and just imagine how Keira will react, since she considers you an idiot even more than me. Aunty A is going to get crazy and she'll begin to blether about the dress and the guests a week before the wedding, I know her too well not to imagine that'll happen..."

"Oh, really?" Liam laughed "Is your aunt really that bad?"

"Even worse, trust me. Oh, what if we invite also Crider and Rupert?" Tori asked

"What about Keira's opinion? I think she's gonna freak when she'll find out you invited also Crider" Liam's eyes widened

"Whatever. I'll invite him, since I told the guards not to arrest him. He learned the lesson even without being locked up, I bet; he'll just never dare to show up when Keira is around, but I will make him do that!" Tori proudly replied "Because he's not that evil, if you think about it..."

"As you wish..."

"Tori is getting married, Tori is getting married!" two young voices came out from behind a bush, making Tori and Liam gasp

Tori rolled her eyes, amused "Meredith! Trevi! Stop that immediately!" she screamed, laughing "You both know the deal, never joke about the older sister or she won't let you listen to her Keira's CDs for a month!"

Meredith and Trevi, from behind the bush, suddenly stopped singing.

"Much better, thank you"

* * *

_(Oh My Kelly, this was stupid... even more stupid than Love Duties, I must admit. I'm such a silly girl! I can't write a decent humor fic without making it seem so damn dull. Sorry for that... though, if you can proove the contrary of what I just said with a review, it'd be much appreciated. Thank you all readers for spending time reading my fanfics! Your hopeless romantic writer Ceci aka CleoCorinne)_


End file.
